soulmates
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: this is my version of how Quinn and Rashel met  it is nothing like the original


A/N all weekend I have been trying to decided what I need to write and I decided it was this. Here is the remade version of Soulmates. Which is about how rashel and quinn meet if rashel didn't know about the night world. I hope you love it. Also you should be happy I just got back from our basketball game and we had only one sub for the game and I ended up playing the whole game fortyfive minutes of running back and forth is not fun!

"Really, dad, how did you meet?" Ebony asks.

"That is a story for your mother to tell," Quinn replies, and looks over at Rashel who is sharing the couch with him.

"I'm not sure you'll want to hear how it all happened," Rashel says, uncertain about it.

"Please, Mom," Morgan begs. Morgan isn't the id who wants to listen to romantic stories about his parents, that's what caused the surprised looks on everyone's faces.

"Fine," Rashel Sighs, "It all started like this…"

I climbed up the steep hill. It was in the Forest, at the very middle there was a small meadow. I got to the top and sat laid down. This was the place I always went when I needed to think. I stared up at the bright dots in the sky. My mind made them into the shapes the constellations. I really never was that good at astronomey. I looked out at the dark forest around me, I had never know it was this beautiful. I guess I just hadn't noticed. The tree's were like giants leaning in to listen to the sounds of the meadow. the wood was made out of a Darkwood and the tops were bright and leafy. The meadow was grassy, filled with the bright green of perfect grass. I closed my eyes and sighed. It was like a second home up here. I pulled out my phone and played music softly in the background. I scrolled randomly through my phones library and ended up playing Sweet Caroline from Glee (best show ever by the way) I set the phone down beside me and started to hum to the tune. The hum eventually graduated into full out singing.

"Woah oh Sweet Caroline! Good times never seem so good!" but before I could finish, a low chuckle from the other side of the clearing interrupted me.

"Hmm, that's pretty good," the man behind me smirked. I jumped to my feet and twirled around. He was tall, like a skyscraper, his eyes were deep into their sockets surrounded by spidery black and purple lines. His features were sharp and his dyed green hair that showed brown roots stuck out at every direction. He was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a dirty white wife beater with stains on the front that looked like ketchup. He smiled wider showing two long fangs that went down to his chin and I realized that the stains on his shirt weren't ketchup but blood. I ran towards the tree line circling the clearing and like every true horror movie heroine I tripped over air. In a second, he had pulled me up and slammed me into a tree.

He lunged at my throat, but somehow, I kicked my leg quick up quick enough catching him in the stomach. He took a step back gasping for air. In gut instinct, I knew he wasn't going to be out for long. I jumped up and kicked his head from the side like we had learned in soccer. He went flying to the side into one of the nearby trees and slumped to the ground. I got up from the mossy ground and ran. I weaved through the trees at an impossible speed. I saw my car a little ways off and ran towards it fumbling with the door lock. I finally got the key in and swung open the door. I slid in and slammed down the locks while clutching at my stomach trying to push out another breath.

When finaly I thought my heart rate was back to normal, I slammed the pedal and sped off into the night. As I was driving away, I saw the man standing right where my car had been parked. I shivered inside but I kept driving on. I really didn't know where I was going, until I came to the abandoned warehouse area. I parked my car behind one of the buildings and grabbed the sketch pad from under my seat. I pulled up the hood on my dark red sweater and ran out into the rain that had started pouring down. I saw a little alcove in the wall and curled up inside it. I flipped through the pages until I came to a clean page and started to sketch the buildings against the moonlight. After about ten minutes, the rain stopped. I just kept scratching more lines against the paper. I heard a commotion coming from around the corner and followed the sounds. I saw three figures fighting against one other person. I could easily tell that the one figure was winning, so I rushed over to help. I ran over and launched a few quick punches at the guy. Each time, I missed horribly.

Every punch I threw at him was just a little bit off. I was about to go for my fifth attempt, but he grabbed my wrist and jerked it sideways causing a loud snapping noise and waves of blackness wash over me. I struggled out of the blackness filling up my mind and my vision came back. I was flung over the shoulder of the guy I had been fighting. I pulled my leg back and tried to kick him in the stomach again, but he caught my foot. And laughed.

"So, you're awake again," he laughed. I glared at his back and replied curtly,

"Yes, I am, and did you know, I can walk."

He laughed again and replied. "I know you can walk, but I wouldn't want you to run away, even though I would catch you, but I wouldn't want you to kick me again."

"I promise not too, and anyways if I did, you could just catch my foot again."

"I see your point, but if you try anything, you're getting knocked out again."

He dropped me from his shoulders and I landed squarely on my feet. Glad that I didn't fall and embarrass myself. He may be kidnapping me, but he still is a boy and I'm still a girl. For the first time, I got a clear look at him. He had inky black hair that fell carelessly into his sharp, icy, blue eyes that were framed with thick black eyelashes. His features were somehow a perfect combination of sharpness and baby fat. He was a little bit taller than me, my eyes came up to his mouth, and he looked like he had strong muscles under his thin black v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. I pried my eyes from staring at his face and let them fall to the ground. He was wearing a pair of black converse and I laughed in my head as I realized we were wearing the same shoes.

"So, where are we going anyways?" I asked him.

"Why would I tell you that?" he asked, giving me a look like I was crazy.

"ok lets try something else, what's your name?" I tried

"Quinn," he replied stiffly, like it was against the rules to give someone your name.

"You must have a last name," I hinted.

"that is my last name."

"Come on, I'm trying to start a conversation, you could help!" I yelled.

"what, do you want a whole account of my life story?" he yelled with venom in his voice.

"No," I replied softly.

"John, John Quinn, but I go by Quinn. Now you know my name, what's yours?" he said without even a hint of sarcasm, self importance, or venom and I truly appreciated it.

"Rashel Jordan," I told him, "Pleased to meet you."

He laughed, "That was so formal, I feel like I'm meeting the queen, but of course she isn't as beautiful as you."

"Wow, for someone who's kidnapping me, your extremely sweet," I told him. A look of guilt crossed over his face. He turned abruptly down a winding alley. We didn't talk until we got out. Of the alley and the full moon was visible again. I recognized where we were, it was where we had the fight. The other three people were gone.

"Where'd you park your car?" he asked.

Instead of answering, I led the way around the corner. I noticed my sketchbook lying on the alcove and darted over to get it. I flipped it back over to the cover page and walked back over to where Quinn was standing. I walked around the back of the building and stuffed my key into the lock. I was about to get in when Quinn stopped me. He kissed my hand.

"Sorry for kidnapping you," he apologized like he was apologizing to me for something like stealing one of my pencil crayons.

"Umm, that's ok," I said, not exactly knowing what else to say to him. He let go of my hand and I climbed into my car and for the second time that day, I left someone standing behind my car as I drove away.

a/n how do you like it but I have to say five reviews before I update again and animus reviews are welcome. I really need to learn how to spell reviews without my computer fixing it.


End file.
